Toxic-Switch of Danger
Toxic-Switch of Danger is the Metal Cap level in Super Mario 74, as well as the first secret level accessible in the hack. It is small room filled with toxic air. There are many holes in the floor, some tall pillars, as well as platforms surrounding the walls. At the back is a section of raised ground, where the Metal Switch is found. When in this course, use the Lakitu cam, as the Mario cam is horrible. This level is reached from a warp pipe that is located in the first overworld, Valley of the Toads. There is a wide river that leads into a tunnel at the end. In this tunnel, there is a wall with the pipe leading here on it. There is also a useful sign outside warning the player of how the Mario Camera does not work when in toxic air. Levels All star names are fan-made and are not official. 'Star 1: Toxic Wall-Kicks' Mario must wall jump up a high wall. From the start, head towards the left, where he can find some broken walls. Mario must wall kick up them to reach the star. Star 2: Pillar Jumping This star is on top of a stack of pillars. Mario must head forward to where the switch is located, where he can then triple jump to the left to reach a small pillar, and long jump to the platform where the star is located. Star 3: The Correct Hole One of the many pits contains this star. Mario must go forward and find the hole which has a yellow coin over it. This hole is found in front and to the left of the switch's platform. Mario can jump down to find the star. Star 4: Behind the Switch The camera is the only obstacle concealing this star. Mario must go behind the switch's platform, where he will find a small passage against the wall with the star in it. Star 5: Toxic Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the area. The locations are as follows: #On top of a pit to the right of the switch platform. #On top of a pit in front of the start. #On top of a small pillar in front of coin 2. #On top of a high wall to the left that can be reached with a side somersault. #Over a pit near the wall-kicking section. #Over a pit to the left of the switch platform. #On a high wall at the back that can be jumped to from the switch. #On a high pillar that can be reached by jumping to a very small pillar from the switch platform. When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on the lower platform before the switch. Enemies * Chuckya * Goomba * Swooper Trivia * This is the only secret level in Super Mario 74 that can be accessed without any stars. * This is one of the few secret levels that wasn't made in the remake Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition. Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Underground Area Category:Location